Everybody Hates Me!
by cupcakesarereallygood
Summary: Probable one-shot of Facing Your Fears. Mikoto is ignored by everyone, and to make matters worse, they tell her lies just to avoid her! Even Touma! A week has past and no one still talks to her, she lives in a world wherein she practically doesnt exist! How will the messed up Railgun handle this? What is Touma and the others hiding? Mains: Mikoto, Touma, Misaka 10032, Last Order!


**EVERY BODY HATES ME?!**

'**Everybody Hates Me...'**

This was the only thought that ran through Mikoto's mind as she listened to Heaven Canceller.

"Well, seems like you're doing great Misaka-san. Your body has already adapted to its changes. The only things you need to worry about are the pain in your heart, regaining your emotions and... your life span."

Heaven Canceller said as he filed some papers and placed them in a folder labelled with Mikoto's name. It was a beautiful Monday morning but Mikoto on the other hand was merely staring at the said doctor while sitting on her chair, not even minding the weather outside.

"Is that all Dr Gekota?"

"Yes, pretty much. You certainly are amazing. It's only been three weeks ever since you became an angel but you're fully adapted to it already."

"I don't understand how my body did that though."

"Don't worry about it. You seem like your usual self. Usual, meaning, as in before you became an angel and lost everything. Anyway, why isn't Kamijou-kun with you today?"

Heaven Canceller asked looking at the window of his office which showed the hallway of the hospital.

"Usually, he stands there just waiting for you outside, seeing as you don't want him to find out anything about your condition. Where is he? He hasn't been with you for the past week."

"I don't know. He merely said that he had other stuff to take care of."

Mikoto answered looking down sadly. The doctor was currently typing some stuff in his computer, as his back faced Mikoto.

"But what could be more important than going with you to the hospital? Could it be that he found another girl?"

He non-chalantly said, not realizing the gravity of the situation. His computer screen blinked.

"Eh?"

The lights suddenly went on and off as his computer finally shut down. One of the light bulbs suddenly exploded, scaring him. He then turned to see Mikoto with an extremely dark aura surrounding her.

"Now, now Misaka-san... Calm down, I was just joking okay? Kamijou-kun wouldn't do that to you I'm sure of it!"

He said laughing nervously while waving his hands in front of him. Without another word, Mikoto stood up and walked towards the door.

"If that is all Heaven Canceller, then I shall take my leave right now."

She said menacingly as she left his office and stomped her way outside, slamming the sliding door behind her. When her footsteps were no longer heard, Dr frog face let out a sigh.

"Well, at least now she has most definitely recovered rage... seriously Kamijou-kun, I don't think I can keep this up for much longer..."

He sulked as he waited for his computer to turn back on. MEANWHILE, Mikoto was walking through the city with an annoyed expression and small sparks, which scared off innocent bystanders.

'_Geez, I mean really! What is up with everyone this past week! They've all been avoiding me! Even that idiot is avoiding me! Am I really that detestable?'_

She asked herself as she noticed her surroundings; she was once again in the park where that vending machine is.

'_Is it just me or does this place seem ludicrously familiar?' _

She asked again as she decided to stroll around. She then decided to sit down on a bench and stare at the blue sky.

"Since when did all of this start again?"

She said out loud, as she thought of everything that happened the past week.

-Flashback-

It was a Monday morning (a week before the story started), Mikoto and the girls along with Touma were hanging out in their usual cafe. Ruiko was sharing the rumours that she read online.

"-and so the rumour of the mutant frog-bear was spread! It's so cool isn't it?! Just imagine it! A living breathing mutated being!"

She said proudly, as she fist pumped in the air. Everyone stared at her awkward smiles.

"That...was a very... interesting story... Saten-san... But you might want to keep it down a bit. People are staring at you."

Touma said with a nervous smile as he scratched the back of his head. Ruiko blushed and sat down.

"I didn't realize that I got too excited... I'm sorry..."

She said bowing her head down. Everyone else laughed at her expense.

"I'm sorry...but what is it that you guys find funny? I just don't get it..."

Mikoto said raising her hand. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at her questioningly.

"Onee-sama?"

"Explain it. Why are you all laughing? Saten-san merely told a story and got too loud. What's so funny about it?"

Mikoto asked again. The others looked at each other and silently debated on what to do.

"You do it Kamijou-senpai."

Kuroko said glaring at him. Touma just scratched his head again as he looked up and sighed.

"Well... Saten-san just embarrassed herself in front of an entire cafe so..."

"Then why were you laughing?"

"Because it was funny?"

"Why do you find it funny? Saten-san is our friend , so we shouldn't laugh at her right? Its basic human moral."

"Well, friends were made to make life miserable. They laugh at your misery. For example..uhm... when you fall, instead of helping you, they just push you back down and laugh right at your face."

"That just sounds horrible. So humans are basically an entity of sadists?"

"Well...not always Mikoto..."

"I don't get it. From your description, that was the fact you were pointing to. My analytical ability highly surpasses yours, so I'm pretty sure that I got it right."

"Well you're right..and wrong at the same time s-"

"Then which is it? Am I right or am I wrong? It cant be both ways you know."

"Well...uhm..."

Touma began stuttering, thinking of a way to escape this predicament. Ruiko nudged Uiharu's shoulders, then whispered.

"Kamijou-san seems to be in trouble huh?"

"Well, Misaka-san's really hard to handle nowadays. I mean, we have to explain everything to her."

"Onee-sama is in a state wherein she needs to begin right from the very start. We have to do everything to help her. She became that way because she saved us from that angel."

Kuroko said joining in on the conversation. Touma was still busy explaining the whole friend thing to Mikoto, who just kept on asking more questions.

"How long will she be like that?" –Ruiko

"Who knows? We should be prepared to face it forever."

Kuroko said sighing. The three girls were snapped from their conversation when they heard a loud thump. They turned their heads around and saw Touma banging his head repeatedly on the table.

"Ka-kamijou-senpai?"

Uiharu asked worriedly. Touma lifted his head, with a dazed look on his face.

"I give up. I can never win against you in a debate BiriBiri."

"But, I still don't understand."

Mikoto said lowering her head. She could clearly see behind the forced smiles on her friend faces.

"Anyway, have you heard the new rumour about-"

Ruiko began talking about a brand new rumour that she read online. Ever since then, Mikoto was left out from the conversation. Kuroko hasn't even made a move on her! And more to that, Touma hasn't even bothered to look at her. This went on for about a week now. Every time she would ask anyone to hang out with her, they would always decline her, with stupid alibis.

_-uiharu-_

'_Ne, Uiharu-san? Would you like to go with me to the mall? There's something I'd like to buy you see.'_

_Mikoto asked as she walked beside the flower headed girl. Uiharu suddenly had a nervous smile on her face as she faked a laugh..._

'_Uh... sorry Misaka-san! I actually...uhm...have supplementary lessons! Sorry got to go!"_

_And she left running, leaving Mikoto with her mouth hanging in the air._

'_O...okay..then...'_

_-saten-_

'_Uhm, Saten-san could you-'_

'_SORRY! I need to meet up with Uiharu right now! We have a project to do! Bye!'_

_And she left storming off._

'_Eh?'_

_-kuroko-_

'_Ne, Kuroko, would you go-'_

'_I'm very sorry Onee-sama. As much as I would want to come, I'm afraid Judgement is keeping me busy. Uiharu and I are probably gonna pull an all-nighter. So don't try and bother us okay?'_

_She said teleporting out of their room._

'_B-bother?'_

_Mikoto asked herself, staring at the dust left behind by her roommate._

_-the worst case ever- Touma-_

_Mikoto picked up her phone and dialled Touma's number. It kept on ringing, no one picked up. Mikoto tried again, and no one picked up again. She kept on trying and trying, and after 15 tries, he finally picked up._

'_Hello?'_

'_Uhm, Touma?'_

'_Ah, sorry BiriBiri. I got to go. I...I'm studying in the library right now so-'_

'_DONT MESS WITH ME! Since when did you, Kamijou Touma, study? Let alone be in the library or even hold a freakin book! Are you trying to avoid me or something?! Oi! Answer me! Answer me you damn-!'_

_Mikoto looked at her phone. He had hung up on her._

-end of flashback-

Mikoto was out of her flashback as she stared at the trees.

"Seriously. I feel like everyone hates me. Uiharu-san has supplementary class? Since when did SHE get supplementary class? I would've believed it if Saten-san said it. Saten-san does projects? She doesn't even bother to do assignments! Since when did she care about her projects? And, KUROKO. She said not to BOTHER HER. I was going to be a BOTHER to HER... then, there was TOUMA. He went to a LIBRARY, which is a place of BOOKS, to STUDY..."

Mikoto stood up, and took a deep breath.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD?! IS IT ABOUT TO END OR SOMETHING?!"

She screamed. Dogs started barking, children started pointing and running, and robots came searching for the source of the voice. After screaming her heart out, Mikoto breathed in and closed her eyes.

"Everyone...hates me, right?"

She asked herself with a broken smile on her lips.

"What are you talking about, Onee-sama? Misaka asks as she wonders about Onee-sama's embarrassing outburst."

A familiar voice suddenly asked. Mikoto whipped her head around and saw Misaka 10032 standing behind her, along with Last Order, who was holding the older clone's hand.

"Onee-chan! Misaka Misaka shouts happily greeting her onee-chan."

"Last Order, Imouto, what are you guys doing here?"

Mikoto asked with a warm smile. Last Order came running towards her and hugged her waist.

"Misaka Misaka was taking a walk, without the permission of Misaka Misaka's guardian! Misaka Misaka says as she secretively hides the truth!"

"That was a stupid response. Misaka says as she observes the younger Misaka's stupidity."

"Misaka Misaka is not stupid! Misaka Misaka states as she flails her arms around to emphasize Misaka Misaka's point!"

Last Order did what she said she would with an adorable look on her face.

"Now, now. The both of you should stop arguing okay?"

Mikoto said butting in while sweat dropping. Both Misaka's turned their attention to her.

"As Misaka was saying, what did Onee-sama mean by what Onee-sama said earlier? Misaka asks as she is worried about the original."

"It's nothing really. You guys shouldn't worry about me, how about we go out for ice cream together?"

Mikoto asked, hoping to change topics. The two clones looked at each other before turning to their older sister.

"Sure! Misaka Misaka shouts happily! This is the first time Misaka Misaka went out with another Misaka and Onee-chan! Misaka Misaka says as she tugs happily on the skirt of Onee-chan!"

Mikoto smiled as she held hands with Last Order, while Imouto followed closely behind. When they got to an ice cream truck, Mikoto ordered chocolate mint, Imouto ordered vanilla fudged swirls, while Last Order ordered strawberry blitz. On their way back to the park, they came across a cat stuck to a tree. Knowing the Misaka's who love kittens, they just had to save the poor little creature. They formed a human pyramid with Last Order on top. After saving the kitty, they were about to play with it, but it ran away from them. Guess that no matter how much they love cats, some cats will always hate them! XD! Anyway, the three of them ate their ice creams happily on a bench. Imouto and Mikoto sat on both sides while Last Order sat in the middle. They ate in silence, until Imouto spoke.

"Onee-sama? May Misaka inquire something? Misaka asks shyly."

"Yeah?"

"Why was Onee-sama stating such improbable things? Misaka asks as she tries to go back to the previous conversation."

"Ah! Misaka Misaka remembers! Onee-chan said that everyone hated Onee-chan! That's a lie! Onee-chan saved Academy City! Why would people hate Onee-chan? Misaka Misaka asks as she pretends to fume in anger!"

"P-pretend? Sigh, never mind. Do you guys hate me too? Because if you do, you can leave. I don't want to be a burden to you guys as well."

Mikoto said sighing and leaning her back on the bench.

"Huh? Why would Onee-sama say that? Misaka asks as she is curious of what the original is talking about."

"Well, this might be my imagination... but I think that everyone is avoiding me."

"Why is that? Misaka Misaka asks because she is worried about onee-chan."

Last Order said as she tilted her head to the said, not noticing the ice cream in her cheek. Mikoto smiled as she took out her handkerchief and wiped Last Order's face.

"Thanks, Onee-chan! Misaka Misaka shouts as Misaka Misaka expresses her gratitude happily! That was the first time someone done that! Misaka Misaka explains."

"No, problem. Anyway, would you guys mind if I took out my emotions on you?"

Mikoto asked with a worried smile, as she faced her clones.

"Please do, Misaka states clearly."

"Sigh, you guys know that I lost my emotions and some of my memories right?"

She asked and the two nodded.

"I feel like... I've become a burden to everyone around me. I mean, I'm absolutely clueless as to how this world works, aside from the facts that I know. They explain every single thing to me. I end up asking too many questions than necessary and make things difficult for them. I guess they don't want to be around me anymore, because I'm such a pain to be with..."

"Onee-sama..."

"Can you believe it? I'm the 3rd strongest level 5 esper in Academy City. Then I lost my angelic essence, and I lost my humanity. There's basically nothing left of me... I'm...an empty shell. I got kidnapped twice, got stabbed in the shoulder, got turned into a genocidal angel, got hospitalized for 2 weeks, sigh, I was helpless. But despite that...during those times, that idiot stayed with me."

"The savior? Misaka Misaka asks Onee-chan who she was referring to."

"Yeah. He saved me back then. He was always there for me. I guess, the main reason why it hurts so much, is because I thought that no matter what happened to me, he would never leave. I deduced that all on my own. I never even considered the possibility that he might not want to take care of a burden like me. Everyone has been avoiding me for the past week. It hurt even more when he avoided me as well. It's frustrating to be in my position right now you know? I want to talk to someone, but I don't know who. All I want... is for someone to... be here for me."

"Sigh, Misaka is happy."

Imouto suddenly said, ruining the sentimental aura around them. Mikoto looked at her younger sister.

"What do you mean by that, Imouto?"

"Onee-sama has been the kind of person to never rely on other people. Like what happened during the angel incident. Misaka personally saw what happened to Onee-sama and the Savior. Despite his struggles, Onee-sama chose to sacrifice herself. Onee-sama should understand how painful that was to the Savior. He suffered a great deal of pain and struggle. Onee-sama is very narcissistic. Sometimes, Misaka finds it repulsive. Misaka says as she states the truth."

"Repulsive? Then I must be very annoying huh?"

"Yes, Misaka answers Onee-sama's question directly."

"Gah! Stop being mean to Onee-chan! Misaka Misaka shouts as Misaka Misaka defends Onee-chan!"

Last Order suddenly shouted jumping off the bench and pointed her finger at Imouto. They started bickering and after a while, Last Order was losing. She was nearly brought to tears as she spoke up,

"Onee-chan is a nice person! Misaka Misaka loves Onee-chan! Onee-chan deserves to live a happy life with everyone Onee-chan loves! So Misaka Misaka doesn't understand why Onee-chan should be troubled like this! Misaka Misaka loves Onee-chan with all her heart!"

"Misaka...Misaka loves Onee-sama as well! Though love is something that is not quite clear to Misaka yet, Misaka is sure that she loves Onee-sama. That is why Misaka was trying to explain something to Onee-sama. It would be difficult for Onee-sama to-"

Imouto was cut off when she felt someone grab her. Mikoto had grabbed both of them and pulled them to a hug, a warm, loving hug. Both were left speechless.

"I'm glad."

Mikoto said quietly, but it was enough for both of them to hear it.

"I'm...glad... that both of you feel like that. It's just like what that ice cream truck driver told us before; the bond of sisters is unlike any other. Wives and husbands can treat each other like strangers, but sisters... they will always be sisters." (AN: these aren't the exact words, hope you won't mind! Just watch Railgun S or read the manga if you want.)

"Onee-sama..."

"Onee-chan..."

Imouto and Last Order whispered respectively. They looked at one another before smiling and hugging Mikoto. As their hands reached Mikoto's back, she couldn't help but feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"Eh? You're already crying? Now, that's no fun."

A familiar male voice suddenly said. The three were snapped out of their sisterly hug and turned around to see the person who said that. Mikoto was frozen in awe. Last Order stood up, followed by Imouto.

"HMPH! The savior could've chosen to wait for a little more time! Misaka Misaka shouts angrily! Hugging Onee-chan and 10032-neesan was a very neat feeling and you ruined it! Misaka Misaka complains!"

She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Last Order is right Savior. Misaka would've wanted to stay like that a bit longer. Misaka says as she states her preference."

"Sorry about that. I just couldn't wait to see Mikoto again. It has been an entire week you know."

Touma said scratching the back of his head nervously. He then turned around and looked at Mikoto who was still sitting on the concrete staring at him.

"What? You forgot how to stand up after not seeing me for a week BiriBiri?"

He said walking towards her and reaching out his hand. Mikoto stared at it.

"You forgot how to speak as well? Wow, I never knew you missed me so much Mikoto."

He said with a smile on his face. Yep, that did it.

"Sh-shut up! I didn't miss you!"

She said taking his hand and standing up as her tsundere side showed up.

"Not that much anyway..."

She silently whispered while blushing. When she was finally up and at it, he still didn't let go of her.

"I heard that you know."

"UGH! Shut up! What are you doing here anyway?! I was having a nice day with my sisters until you showed up and ruined it!"

Touma smiled and nodded at Last Order and Imouto. Both of them smiled as well as they walked away.

"Ah? Hey, wait! Com-"

She was about to go after them, until Touma grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me you idiot!" Mikoto shouted with a red face.

"But I haven't seen you in an entire week Mikoto. We should at least talk."

"Talk? Why? So that you could come up with lame lies and excuses again?!"

"Eh? How did you-"

"It was OBVIOUS you Idiot. Since when did you study in the library huh? Geez, not only you, but Uiharu-san, Saten-san and Kuroko as well! All of you came up with lame excuses just to get away from me! If you didn't like being with me then just say it! It hurts more knowing that you guys lied to me!"

Mikoto shouted as tears were forming in her eyes again. But she just blinked them back and refused to make eye contact with him. He held her shoulders, but she just looked away.

"What are you talking about Mikoto?"

"What the hell?! Stop denying it! Just say it straight to my face that you hate me! It's much easier that way!"

"But why would I say that Mikoto?"

"How should I know!? You guys have been avoiding me for the past week! Do you know how it feels like to be ignored by the ones that you trust the most?! It sucks! So I'll just make this simpler. I don't mind if you leave me okay?! If I'm such a burden, then just go!"

She shouted as some tears escaped her eyes. Touma merely stared at her.

"Hah?"

He asked with a dumb look on his face, which ticked Mikoto even more.

"Why are you still acting dumb?! The jig is up already! I understand that you think I'm a pain so it's fine if you want to leave!"

She shouted again. The sun had begun to set already and it was growing dark. Silence filled the minutes around them...until... Touma began laughing his head off.

"Why are you laughing?"

Mikoto asked dumbfounded. Touma wiped away tears of laughter from his eyes and held Mikoto's hand as he began dragging her gently across the park.

"Seriously BiriBiri, you thought that I hated you?"

"You avoided me for a week."

"Wow, I never knew you could be so stupid..."

"STUPID?! You're calling ME stupid?!"

"Well, what do you want me to call it? It's kind of obvious Mikoto. I can't believe you weren't able to place the pieces together."

"What's that supposed to-"

"Shh... Come here."

He said as he pushed Mikoto forward and covered her eyes.

"What are you-"

"Relax Mikoto. Just follow my lead."

He said as he stepped forward. Mikoto followed and after a few seconds, they stopped.

"Okay, I'm taking my hands off now okay?"

Touma said as he slowly released her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by dancing sakura petals and a picnic feast along with all her friends. Several picnic mats were laid on the grass as everyone ahouted,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

They all shouted. Touma grabbed Mikoto's hand, who was still dazed and in a state of shock, and led her to everyone else. Everyone was there, Uiharu, Saten, Kuroko, Imouto, Last Order, Konori, Wannai, Awatsuki, Kongou, and heck, even Accelerator. After the greeting, everyone mentioned, walked to her and handed her a gift. Even Accelerator! (Yeah right. It was Last Order's gift. She just used Accelerator's name.)

"What the freakin heck is happening here?!"

Mikoto asked Touma.

"Eh? Don't tell me that you forgot that today is your birthday?"

Touma said as he looked at her weirdly.

_'Oh yeah, today is my birthday huh?'_ she thought to herself.

"What? Oh, I guess I was just too preoccupied with worrying that I forgot all about it."

"Well, that doesn't matter now does it? Go ahead and have fun okay?"

He said pushing Mikoto towards the group of people happily awaiting for her, with the exception of Accelerator, his face spelled 'Let me get the f—k out of here'.

"I really can't believe you guys managed to pull this off!" Mikoto said as she was seated beside her friends on one of the picnic mats.

"Kamijou-san was really worried you know. He thought that you would've figured it out already, but seems like he was wrong." Ruiko said as she was drinking from a glass of orange juice.

"Oh ONEE-SAMA! Please pardon Kuroko's absence! Now, allow me to make up for lost time! Let us hide behind the trees and-"

A spark.

"A-Anyway, were you guys in this too?"

Mikoto asked as Kuroko fell as a heap of charcoal. Her question was directed towards Kongou, Awatsuki and Wannai.

"No, actually, Shirai-san just called us earlier and told us to come. They even asked the dorm mistress's permission!" –Wannai

"Eh? Who did that?" –Mikoto

"Ohohoho! I would've done it, but Kamijou-san beat me to it. He bravely faced the dorm mistress and seeked her permission!" –Kongou

"And what about you guys?" this time, Mikoto's question was for Imouto and Last Order.

"Misaka was called by the Savior and he stated his purpose. Misaka did not contribute anything to the production of this. Misaka says, ashamed of her uselessness."

"Misaka Misaka dragged Accelerator! Misaka Misaka states as she thinks that it was a good thing!"

Last Order shouted grabbing Accelerator's arm. The said albino just glared at the little clone.

"Shut up you damn brat! You ran away again so that old hag had me running after you! And to think you went to celebrate the stupid railgun's birthday with a stupid tea party!"

He growled. It took all the self control in Mikoto to not kill the jerk in front of her sister.

"Well thanks for your greeting Accelerator. I'd love to pull your head off your freakin pathetic girly body, but since you have been taking care of my sisters, I won't."

"Want to go at it right now you b-"

"Please don't call Onee-chan with obscene terms! Misaka Misaka pleads as Misaka Misaka is worried that Onee-chan and Accelerator might end up having a bloodbath!"

Last Order said as she tugged on the albino's shirt.

"Agh! I don't give a damn anymore! Oi! We are going home right now you brat! Yomikawa's gonna turn into a cow if I don't take you home."

He said picking Last Order up and carried her like a piece of luggage, but we all know that to Accelerator, she meant the whole world to him. (AN: I'd prefer if he saw Last Order as a daughter...)

"Huuu! Well then, good bye Onee-chan! 10032-neesan and Onee-chan's friends! Misaka Misaka greets as she struggles from Accelerator's grip!"

Last Order shouted as she faded into the streets. Mikoto waved back to her retreating figure and she turned her attention back to the party. Then she realized something.

"Looking for Kamijou-san?"

Konori said appearing behind her.

"Huh? Oh Konori-senpai. Well, I was just wondering where he was. I need to thank him for the party."

"You know, Kamijou-san had been incredibly busy the past week. He even asked Judgement to clear out this park specifically for your birthday. It wasn't an easy task."

"Yeah, I figured that. Do you know where he is?"

"The savior is now resting behind some of the trees. Misaka urges Onee-sama to talk to him. Misaka shall take care of things here. Misaka states as she refers to Onee-sama's friends. Onee-sama and the savior need to catch up."

Misaka 10032 said as she stood up and walked toward Mikoto.

"Happy birthday, Onee-sama... Misaka greets shyly."

She said with and embarrassed face. Mikoto smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Imouto. Well then, please take care of them, Konori-senpai."

Konori smiled at her as she walked away, leaving Imouto and Konori to deal with the other girls. Mikoto walked deeper into the forest of the park. (Does Academy City even have a forest? Nyeh, just imagine it.) After a while of walking, she noticed a familiar head of spiky black hair. She walked towards it and smiled.

"You surely outdid yourself this time, Kamijou Touma."

She said sneaking up on him. Touma looked back at her and smiled.

"You nearly scared me you know."

"Nearly? Guh, I thought it was good enough to kill you."

She said as she sat down beside him. Mikoto looked at Touma and saw his warm smile, making her face feel warm as her blood rushed to her cheeks, forming a blush.

"Kill me? You sure you'd want that?" He asked with a grin. Mikoto just huffed and stared at the night over view of the city. Lights were sparkling everywhere and the starts shined just as bright.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Touma suddenly asked, drawing Mikoto back from her own little world. She turned to face him, and saw he wore his usual smile.

"Yeah. What's with the sudden interest in sceneries?"

"Nothing much. I just want you to realize that."

"What?"

"I want you to realize how beautiful the world you saved really is."

"Eh?"

Mikoto asked dumbfounded. Kamijou Touma had always had his way with words. But for some reason, it felt like his words bore a deep meaning, something which meant a lot to both of them.

"I'm sorry. I could've done a whole pile of things to prevent those events from happening. You getting kidnapped, getting turned into an angel, and losing part of your being. I could've done so much, but I didn't. That's why I did everything I could to make this your best birthday ever, so that you won't lose anything anymore. But in the end, I still ended up sacrificing something, and that was my time with you. I'm sorry; I'll do my best to protect you and everything important to you. I'll become strong enough so that I can protect you. I-"

"If you don't stop yapping, I'm going to shock you. Stop spouting nonsense already alright?"

"But Mikoto-"

"No and's, if's, or but's. Sure, living like a lifeless doll is difficult, but I don't regret doing what I did. "

"Mikoto..."

"Sorry for shouting at you, and thinking that you hated me. I got too worked up because of not seeing you guys for an entire week. But now that I know the truth, I feel like a thorn in my heart was removed. Oh, and this was the best birthday ever, Kamijou Touma. Sa, thank you. Thank you so much."

She said smiling. Mikoto leaned towards him and lightly kissed his cheek.

"That was for the party."

She said in her usual tsundere fashion. Not hearing a response from Touma, Mikoto looked at him and saw the look of dismay on his face.

"What's up with that pathetic look on your face huh? What? You hated the kiss or something?"

She asked while blushing wildly.

"Seriously?"

"Huh?"

"Seriously BiriBiri? An entire week of hard work and all I get is a kiss on the cheek? Getting screamed at by Accelerator and your Dorm Manager, asking Imouto and Last Order to distract you, Last Order playing Deadly Horsey with me for hours, and all I get is a kiss on the cheek?"

"What's up with that?!"

"Oh come on. Please tell me you're kidding."

"Well what do you want me to do? K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kiss you on the...the l-l-l-l-lips or something?!"

"That would be nice."

Touma said as he laid his head on the trunk of the tree and sighed with his eyes closed. Mikoto blushed and stuttered.

"Ugh! You've become such a...a...a PERVERT!"

"Hey, being honest is a good thing."

"HOW DENSE ARE YOU?!"

She shouted smacking his head. He groaned in pain as she caressed his bruised head.

"Damn BiriBiri, that hurt!"

He kept on complaining but was not completely ignored by Mikoto.

'_Uuuh, what should I do? Well, I guess he does deserve it... hmmm... what should I do? UGH! Fine then! Let's just get this over with!'_

She shouted in her mind. She looked at Touma who had this stupid bored look on his face, with slight pain from his head. She blushed but just closed her eyes and leaned forward. Her heart thumped loudly as she inched closer and closer to him. Touma noticed the change in atmosphere and saw what Mikoto was doing. He smiled and closed his eyes, leaning forward to quicken it up and just do it. Their breaths were dancing on each other's cheek as their heartbeats were heard b both opposing parties. Closer and closer, inch by inch, they moved slowly yet surely. It has been only a matter of milliseconds but it felt like years. And finally, the time came for their lips to meet. It was all going so well.

'What a great way to spend her birthday...'

"OOOOOONEEEEEE-SAAAAAMAAAAA!"

Kuroko suddenly shouted, interrupting their sweet moment. Touma silently cursed at his misfortune.

"KUROKO!"

Mikoto angrily shouted. Kuroko suddenly appeared behind a bush with glowing red eyes.

"The truce is off YOU APE! We already succeeded in surprising Onee-sama! I don't need to act nice anymore! Now I am going to kill you!"

She said teleporting metal spikes to her hands and running towards Touma, who picked himself up as he ran away from her. Mikoto couldn't do anything but watch.

_'Truce huh? So that's why Kuroko didnt tear his body apart at the cafe last week...'_

Mikoto thought to herself.

"Forgive me, Onee-sama. Misaka says apologetically. Misaka was unable to contain the rage of the beast known as Onee-sama's friend. Misaka says as she is still terrified and probably traumatized."

Imouto said appearing behind Mikoto, along with the other girls, who were all complaining about how tired they were from stopping Kuroko.

"It's alright Imouto. It doesn't matter, we managed to talk it over with anyway."

She said smiling. They all watched as Kuroko ran after the desperate Touma. While running, he managed to sneak a glance at Mikoto's smiling face.

"Mikoto?!"

"Yeah? If you have time for talking, you'd better use it on running!"

"Did you enjoy your birthday?"

He asked as he kept on running.

'_He's more worried about that, rather than himself? Oh boy...what was I thinking?'_

She thought to herself. Mikoto fixed her gaze at him and smiled.

"Yes, it was the best birthday ever. Thank you Touma."

Touma smiled at her happily and stopped running.

"Have you given up on your life YOU APE?!"

Kuroko shouted while still chasing him. Touma went back to his senses and ran for his dear misfortunate life. Everyone laughed and smiled, as they watched the 2 people, who had deep feelings for Mikoto, run after each other, with a one-sided killing intent. Until Kuroko stopped, upon realizing something.

"Hey, ape."

"Yes? Have you taken pity on Kamijou Touma and are willing to let him go?"

Touma said practically begging for his life.

"What have you gottten Onee-sama?"

she asked. Everyone thought for a while...

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

Touma cried out.

"You b-s-a-d! How dare you forget Onee-sama's present!"

she shouted running after him, again.

"But I totally forgot! I was too busy with the entire party!"

Touma shouted again. Mikoto smiled as she looked up to the sky.

'You've given me way too much Touma... I dont need a present anymore...'

She thought as she looked at Touma as he was running for his life. Seeing him like that made her smile. (She's not a sadist okay?...Not completely...)

'_Eveybody hates me? Geez, what was I thinking? Everybody loves me, idiot!'_

In a world where sadness and death is inevitable, love will be there to keep one going. The life of a person is short. And mine is even shorter. But with the love that all these people have for me, will I be able to live and go through it? Will the pain and fear be washed away by the overflowing love that all my friends, family and loved ones have? There's only one way to find out. And that is to live... and fight.

-STORY END-

_Yo! This is my first try at a one-shot. The idea was kind of random. So pardon if it was not good. I want to thank Namikaze Nara and my dear friend who is also like my sister, ne-chan. We're not blood related though. Thanks! Oh, if you haven't read Facing Your Fears, which is my first story, you might not understand it much. I just want to clear out that Mikoto will have frequent personality/mood swings due to her 'condition'. But girls in general always have those...  
_

_The last paragraph was actually taken from "Facing Your Fears: AGAIN?!" I haven't published it yet though. It's kind of like a preview okay? This story was partially taken from a real life experience._

_Hmmm... what else should I say? Oh, I just want to greet Mikoto-chan.5! Hi! See? I published it! Ha-ha!_

_This is a one-shot of Facing Your Fears. If you want more of it, you can review this and tell me so. FYF: AGAIN?! Will be posted...in...I don't know. If I'm not lazy I guess... well, thanks for reading! Please review!_

_Me out! PEACE! JA-NE! _

_*Can you guess who's birthday this is patterned from?*_


End file.
